Death's Mirror
by Vemongirl
Summary: When the Winx are given a mirror that has a scary story behind it, none of them are thrilled with the fact they are needed to discover more about the mirror and secrets behind it. While learning about the mirror strange things happen, Flora being the main target. One day, Flora is put to the test with it. Can the Winx save Flora from its grasps or will she be lost for good?
1. Chapter 1

"And so then the Fire Violet is known as the deadliest flower for it spits out flames from the petals, flinging them at the beast that dares tries to harm it. it is also known best to be the reason there's forest fires. though forest fires are dangerous to us, they are sometimes important for the forest to help bring back minerals that are needed, since they can't get them from water, because of less rain..." Flora went on talking as she express the powers of nature. the students groan, sighed or things like that while she went on teaching. as she was about to explain how the flower produces fire, her buzzer went off, which only went off whenever it was an emergency.

"Class I would be asking you to be going to page 65 and read to 75 please, while I get back." she told them as she went running out of the classroom like lightning flashing from the thunderstorm. she ran down the halls, pass doors and people, who were very cross with her running into them, in the halls as she finally reached the outside.

"What's going on? is there attack on Alfea, Magix, or anywhere else, girls?" she asked them as she turned to face them when she stiffen. She was greeted by a shocked, out of it, Winx, "What is going on here? Why are you girls looking like that? it's like you girls seen a ghost?" she questioned as Tecna pointed behind her. She turned as she gasped at the mere sight of what was in front of her. it was a body length mirror with a onyx frame that had cravings that had a pair of horns on top of it. just looking at it was like looking straight into the eyes of a devil, which she really didn't care for at all.

"Girls, thank you for being here today." she turned to see Miss Faragonda, who walked beside the mirror, "What you're looking at girls, is a mirror that was forgotten about for centuries. Linphea is where this mirror was created, and it was rumored to be cursed with a beast that feed off of any nature fairy that came into listening to the song that opened its gates." she explained as Flora got a shiver by the mere thought of it capturing nature fairies.

"Why?" Stella asked as Miss Faragonda lightly touched it.

"It was said the beast that was within the mirror's walls, because the mirror was made of fire and to get out of it, he must have nature. that and the fact that one, he was very fond of. she had the power of all life, so he wanted her by his side, but somehow he lost her. no one knows a lot about this only the stories and all that, but it's a history worth discovering about." Miss Faragonda stated as the Winx looked at each other.

"Flora I want you to explore this mystery of the mirror." Miss Faragonda caught Flora off guard as she jumped a bit. her? in charge of a mirror that wanted to kidnap every nature fairy just for the beast that was within it could break free?

"That's a bad idea. i'm the fairy of nature and if what you said..." she started as Miss Faragonda laughed.

"The story is just an urban myth. don't tell me you're scared of a mirror? anyway it can only be called opened when the song of the mirror is play, and no one even knows that, so you don't have to worry about a thing." she claimed as Flora peeked at the mirror, that was just simply standing there and giving her chills.

"fine, if you say so." she gave in as Miss Faragonda nodded her head.

"That's the spirit. I'll set this up in your room, so you can get started on it." she answered as then the Winx walked away. Miss Faragonda turned towards the mirror as she quivered and changed into a person in a black cloak with a hood over her head.

"Alright you got your fairy, which you so wanted for some odd reason, and soon you'll be one happy little demon." the person whispered to it as the mirror flicked on.

"Perfect." it growled as it laughed crawled along the air, while it waited for the moment to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

"Flora you okay over there?" Bloom asked as Flora jumped a little from her desk chair, now standing fully up right from her seat. she then turned towards Bloom as she clamed herself down from the startled.

"To be honest, not in the slightest bit do I feel fine. Not to sound off or that i'm scared of everything, but this mirror just doesn't feel right at all. Just the story with the whole it takes nature fairies just gets to me a bit." Flora answered as she peeked over to it. ever since they got this mirror, she has been staying awake, scared of what might happen if she were to even blink or lay her eyes off it.

"I know what you mean. Lately I've been having scary thoughts about that mirror coming to get me and i'm not a nature fairy. you have more of a good reason to be fearful of this thing than me." Bloom explained as Flora nodded. in fact, at that moment, her stomach was twisted so much she felt like she needed to vomit. it just gave off the most sinister vibe she ever had in her lifetime, and she felt bad vibes before, but this topped it off.

"Flora do you maybe want to take a break and get something to eat and to get a little breath from that thing, although I doubt it with the thought of having to return to it later?" Bloom asked as Flora nodded, she would have agreed to go to a populating nature program if it met to have to be able to get away from the mirror. she walked with Bloom out of the room, but not once did she let her eyes ever leave that mirror until she was fully out of the apartment.

*time skip*

"I still kind of feel not safe even when i'm farther from the mirror itself. I feel like it's watching me, which shouldn't be possible at all, but then again, the world Bloom's from doesn't believe fairies, witches and wizards exist at all and here we are sitting in Magix, so there's nothing really I can say about it being highly impossible." Flora stated as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. it's not even close to my room, which it's like about ten to twenty feet away from me, and it still gives me chills with the mere thoughts about it." Stella admits, "How Miss Faragonda got the idea that it's okay with it being even in this school was okay."

"I got to agree! Every time I pass your guys' room, I try my best not to get too close to the door in fear of it being behind it and grabbing me! I know it sounds crazy but that just how that mirror makes me feel. Like it's alive or something, cause remember the times we dealt with magic mirrors before." Musa explains.

"I know. when I went to take a nap in my room earlier, I had the hardest time, since that mirror is in my room and its turned perfectly to face the beds, so I gave up on sleep just because it was staring at me." Bloom declared.

"I wonder how any of us is going to get some sleep with the knowledge that it's in our dorm room. I know that I am the scientist of our group and all that, but no amount of data I have that proves that the mirror is okay, is convincing me at all. that mirror just has a bad vibe to it that makes my skin crawl." Tecna claimed.

"When I was walking by your room earlier I heard a sinister laughing coming from it. either my mind is losing it a bit or there's something wrong with that mirror. I believe we should get rid of it and fast." Aisha ordered as the others nodded their heads.

"I have an idea, i'll take it to the storage room and I'll learn about it there instead of our room. How does that sound?" Flora states as the Winx agreed to it.

*Time skip*

The morning sun came blazing into the windows as Flora woke up first thing. she turned her head to see the empty space where the mirror once stood, since she had it taken to storage as soon as possible. she stood up as she fixed her hair a bit while then Bloom stirred and woke up from her sleep.

"How did you sleep Bloom?" Flora asked as Bloom gave her a thumbs up.

"Since that mirror wasn't here, I sleep perfect." She explained as Flora smiled. the happy moment was cut short when suddenly the air was filled with Stella's scream.

"What's going on?" Flora asked as she and Bloom ran out of their room to see a shocked Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha.

"I thought you took that thing down to storage!" Stella screamed, pointing out in front of her.

"What?" Flora asked as she turned towards where Stella was pointing as she then gasped. there standing in front of them was the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Flora walked towards the mirror, filled with shock from the mere sight of it standing in there in front of us, because she took it to storage like they all wanted and there it was back in the room, and no one had brought it back up, but here it was, laying in front of them like it had been there forever. Flora then turned towards them with shocked in her eyes.

"I did took it to storage like you all wanted me to do so! I swear that I did in fact took it there." Flora swore on her breath as she turned to look at it again with fear, since it in fact told Flora its power. it can move on its own.

"Flora, I bet they brought it back because they're cleaning the storage or something along the lines of that." Tecna stated as Flora shrugged her shoulders, but she wasn't really convinced by that statement at all, since it wouldn't really make any sense at all.

"Well we better get dress and all that. Flora you should start going back to working on the mirror and all that." Stella said as they all went on to their rooms. Flora turned towards the mirror as she shrugged her shoulders again as she went to her room, not seeing the mirror start to glow as a sickening laughter enter the room.

*Time skip*

Flora was working on her papers that she collected about the mirror, but none of them had really a good connection with one another. some say it's a blessing while the rest say it's a curse. Flora picked up some papers as then a sound came into her ears. *Tag You're It by Melanie Martinez*

"Looking at me through your window  
Boy, you had your eye out for a little  
"I'll cut you up and make you dinner  
You've reached the end, you are the winner" it sang out as she turned to see what was going on. she waited a couple of minutes, but nothing showed itself at all. she went back to working when it came out again.

"Rolling down your tinted window  
Driving next to me real slow, he said  
"Let me take you for a joyride  
I've got some candy for you inside" she stood up as she headed out towards the halls. she looked over, but nothing was there at all. she turned to face the mirror that stared right back at Flora. Flora turned around, ready to get back to work when that music started playing again.

"Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground  
Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself  
Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"  
He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" Flora turned back towards the mirror. There it stood almost lifeless, but Flora felt its presence very well. She walked towards it as she felt a strong connection about the mirror being alive. as she was about to get a foot away from the mirror, the phone rang off the hook. she turned to get it as she grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello." she said.

"Miss Flora?" a man's voice said, "This is one of the workers of the storage clinic, we got some bad news."

"What bad news?" Flora asked him.

"The mirror that you gave us, we think that it might have been stolen." he said, "we came to the storage block to clean things up, since there was a bad smell coming from it, and the mirror wasn't where you put it at all." he claimed as Flora slowly turned around towards the mirror, now knowing she was right about the mirror being alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you guys that is what happen! A man, who worked at the storage claimed that the mirror was stolen! The mirror is here! How else could the mirror get from the storage room to our room? It couldn't have been a thief! I mean it has to be alive or something!" Flora shouts at them while pointing at the mirror all the way.

"Flora you're being a bit paranoid." Tecna claimed as Flora's eyes widened at the fact that they didn't believe, even with the stuff they went through before they met the mirror.

"Flora this mirror has gotten under your skin. I think maybe we should give the mirror back to Miss Faragonda." Aisha stated.

"What about the music I heard coming from it?" Flora asked them, "That song was in fact coming from the mirror!"

"Flora someone must have been playing that song outside our dorms and you thought it was coming from the mirror." Bloom declared.

"Then how come it stopped whenever I went to the mirror and played up again when I going away from it? You guys can't explain that!" Flora confirmed, knowing she had them right in the corner.

"Actually we can." Stella answered.

"She's right," Musa spoke, "Flora it might be a kid pulling a cruel joke on you. I mean we were outside in the open where people could see and hear about the mirror itself, so they thought it would be a fun joke to pull on you."

"This isn't a joke that someone is playing on me!" Flora yelled at them as she then stomped towards her room, slamming the door behind her. she was angry… NO! she was in rage! Her friends don't believe her, and yet they been through things that prove that she was right.

"I'm going to prove that the mirror is alive! I'm going to show them that I am right and they're wrong!" Flora stated as she went to bed thinking about how she was going to prove that she was right.

*time skip*

She slept in her room, peaceful until she heard something come pouring into her ear. *same song from the previous page*

Little bit of poison in me  
I can taste your skin in my teeth  
"I love it when I hear you breathing  
I hope to god you're never leaving" she lifted her head up as she peered towards her door, which was now slightly open.

"Hello?" she called out as she stood up from her bed.

Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground  
Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself  
Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"  
He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" Flora listened to the music as she walked out to the foyer of the room to see the mirror was glowing a lime green color with a white swirl, swirling around the glass.

"What do you want with me? What is it that you desire from me? What is it that I have that you want from me at all, because I have nothing that's worth anything or has power?" Flora asked the mirror as it went on singing.

Eenie meenie miny mo  
Get your lady by her toes  
If she screams, don't let her go  
Eenie meenie miny mo  
Your mother said to pick the very best girl  
And I am

"I don't understand what you're trying to ask of me." She told it as then a hand shot out of the glass. It was a bony, thin to the bone hand with slender fingers with claws that curved like hooks. It flipped so the palm was facing Flora.

"You want me to take your hand?" she asked as it shook, showing that it was in fact what the mirror wanted from her. She walked slowly towards the arm as she reached out towards it.

Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

It then grabbed Flora's hand as it pulled her into the mirror as the mirror then turned back to normal as if nothing had happened at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom sat up in her bed in cold sweat that ran down her spine, as she had the most awful dream she had in years, more terrifying than the others that she had, and that said something, since most of her nightmares we like blood curling dreams. The dream was of Flora had been taken by the mirror. Bloom turned her head towards the bed as she saw Flora's head on her pillows as she sighed, thanking god it was a dream. Only a dream. Bloom stood up from her bed as she headed towards Flora's bed.

"Flora, Flora, Wake up. I had the most weirdest dream about you and the mirror." Bloom asked as Flora turned towards her, Flora opening her eyes as a sickening smirk appeared on her lips. Bloom then gasped as she saw it wasn't Flora. It was a demonic form of Flora. the room shattered to bits as Bloom was floating in the air that was purples, blues, reds, and black mixing in with one another as she felt like she couldn't move an inch.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Bloom." Bloom turned to see the demonic Flora flying towards her. this Flora had dark green boots with long green tights, and a short green dress with black chains wrapping her waist, the sleeves hang off of her shoulders as they went to her elbows with long tails to them. her hair was in a mess ponytail with some of the bangs in her now crimson red eyes, which had black eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her lips formed in a black smirk.

"Who are you? Where is the real Flora? I demand you to tell me where she is!" Bloom asked as she chuckled and floated towards her, getting in her face.

"I'm Toxic. The dark side of Flora. One that shall rule the world with the powers of toxic and deadly venoms that creeps through the life of nature. The weapons that helps and destroys Nature with its mighty forces." Toxic stated as she floated away towards the abyss.

"Why do you want to replace Flora? What exactly do you have to gain with ruling the world, when you won't be able to win the crown." Bloom asked as Toxic turned towards her.

"It's the deal with the mirror, you idiot fairies have in your lobby! When the person of nature goes into the mirror, then the dark version replaces the good one." Toxic explained as Bloom gasped.

"My dream! Flora is gone." Bloom screamed as Toxic laughed her sinister laugh.

"You're right, but who is going to believe you." Toxic hissed out as then the world collapsed. Bloom woke up in cold sweat again as she turned to see Flora's bed was empty. Bloom hopped out of her bed as she ran to the lobby. She turned to see the mirror was missing. She looked around to see the door was opened ajar. she ran out of the door and headed towards outside as she then caught a glimpse outside. she saw Flora with the mirror as she was handing it to someone, who wore a hood. Bloom's eyes widened at knowing what was happening. This Flora was getting rid of the mirror, so Flora, the real Flora, was trapped, and no way to get back.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Flora... Flora... come out, come out and play. There's no need to be afraid."_ a voice called out as Flora started to blink her eyes open. she looked to see she was on a large throne, which was pure black with sparkles that appeared to be like the stars and appeared to be made of bones. She stood up from the throne as she went looking through the room. It was a cave-like room with a long table that had foods, that would feed almost everyone, and cups filled with water, and wine. there was a large fireplace with huge flames dancing within them. smoke was spilling from it as it stayed near the fireplace. There were a lot of pillars here and there with gothic designs. Also a mirror that was extra tall and extra wide. she walked away from the throne as she tried to figure out a way to escape.

"Where's the door in this place?" Flora asked herself as she noticed she was in a different outfit then she had on when she enter this place. She had a long black dress that was cut in the middle that went to her lower reign, but it covered her body parts, and parted in the skirt to show her lacey tights and her feet had on black heels. she saw in the reflection of a plate that the table had showed her face. her lips were covered in black lipstick and eyeliner that went down to the sides.

"What is this?" she asked as she turned around, wondering what had happened to her. she then heard a strange sound that caught her attention, which turned out to be something coming from the mirror. two large hands with long claws and skin of pure red skin as two hooves joined with the hands as suddenly out came a monster that towered over her. His chest was revealed to the world as his eyes were a glowing green with large black horns on his head. His legs had fur on them. He had a black silk cape that against his back while a bit blew in the wind. His skirt was made of fur.

"Hello, dear Flora. I see that you haven't seen my gifts that I gave to you." he said as Flora walked away from him, terrified of what he was planning to do to her. He chuckled at the fear within her heart and soul.

"Who are you?" she asked him as he chuckled some more.

"I'm Lord of Darkness. I'm the demon within this mirror, since of the day that boy Jack destroyed me, I was sentenced here! I was cursed to be in this sick rotting place. It is a mere reflection of my castle, but nothing more and nothing less." he answered as she looked around some more.

"I want to go home!" Flora cried to him, pleading that he listened to reason.

"Why go back to that sick reality, when you can live in this beauty of the calm darkness that surrounds us. A place of comfort, a place of dream, a place where no one leaves, since they love it too much." He stated as he smirked towards her. Flora backed away from it, fearful of what might happen if she were to even get an inch towards him.

"Please I want to be with my friends, and family. They'll miss me!" Flora tried her begging again, but it left on deaf ears, which said a lot, since his ears were long like an elf's.

"No you cannot leave fair maiden, for there is no way out of the mirror itself." he stated as Flora covered her lips and landed on the floor, tears within her eyes. They blurred her vision to see the smirk of a lying demon that was standing before her.

*Bloom pov*

"NO!" Bloom shouted as she ran out towards the court yard, running as fast as she could, her heart beating out with fear and anger from the sight she saw. Fear of losing Flora for good and anger for the imposter that was trying to live Flora's life, but Bloom had to do something about it. She finally passed the front door as she turned to see that Toxic, Flora's imposter, standing alone, facing her with a sinister smirk and eyes gleaming with pride.

'Where's the mirror, Toxic? Who was it that you were giving the mirror too? I want Flora back, Toxic!" Bloom growled at her as Toxic shrugged her shoulders.

"I gave the mirror up, so you all would be comfortable. I don't know who he was, only that he liked ancient mirrors. Also, Bloom it's me. Your friend, Flora." She lied as Bloom marched towards her with a glare towards her.

"I know the truth, Toxic! Flora, my Flora, got capture in that sick mirror thing by something that lives in the mirror! You're just the... Refection!" Bloom said as she realized why an imposter was there. Since Flora was inside the mirror her reflection was placed in this world, because of the rule of the mirror. One had to be outside and another had to be inside.

"I'm just me, Bloom. I'm just little old Flora, the Fairy of Nature. it was just a nightmare that you had, and made up this whole Toxic person and you're confusing me with her. you just bugged by the whole thing about the mirror, which is why I got rid of it for you." Toxic told Bloom, who wasn't buying the lie at all from her.

"I know it's you Toxic. Remember your whole it's not a dream stuff you talked about? I know it is in fact real that Flora is in the mirror and that you had done something to her!" Bloom shot at her as Toxic then started to show her true colors to Bloom.

"You know I was just about to give you a chance to pretend it was just a dream, but no! you just had to be an idiot and choose to not live with the fact that your little stupid nature lover is gone! Now I must get rid of you!" Toxic threatened as her eyes glow red. Black smoke covered her as suddenly instead of Flora, it was Toxic's real form.

"I would have taken the hint of forgetting that dream, but of course I forgot you are the most stupid one of the Winx Club. You just won't take the fact she's gone! Now there's only Toxic!" Toxic screamed out as she shot a black ball towards Bloom. Bloom dodged it as she turned to see that if she hadn't moved in time that she would have been good as burned.

"It's time to die!" Bloom turned around as she saw Toxic coming towards her as she had her hand drenched in a black flame that was an inch away from Bloom's face.


End file.
